


Death as a Guardian

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can you do another DeathxReader where the reader is like his soulmate and he’ll sometimes watch over the reader and protect them and it’s fluffy please?





	Death as a Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can you do another DeathxReader where the reader is like his soulmate and he’ll sometimes watch over the reader and protect them and it’s fluffy please?

## – Death’s POV –

When many think of soulmates, they think of humans, correct? They think of meeting across a crowded dance floor, eyes meeting, and all the other things that movies portray. What many don’t think of is what of angels, what of me, Death? I must wait a lifetime for my soulmate. I must watch over them, watching them grow, and eventually, they will die. Only then may we be together.

In all my eons, I have yet to come across my soulmate. I had simply stopped trying. And then I felt it. The pull. Not to reap, not to take a life, but to protect. It was a different feeling, and when I followed the pull, I realized what happened. I looked into those tiny eyes, and began my mission to protect her.

* * *

The first time I checked in on her after that, she was a year old. It was purely by mistake this time. I was reaping in the same place that her family lived. I saved them from an oncoming care. I should not feel fear, but I did in that moment. 

* * *

I watched as she embarked on her journey to school. Stepping on that yellow bus, excitement and hesitation on her face. Her little hands gripped the straps of her backpack, her Y/E/C eyes looking around the bus for somewhere to sit. A little girl with braided pigtails waved her over. Little did she know, she had met the one person in her life that would become like family.

I watched as she moved from elementary school to junior high. Awkward, and shy, but full of life. A smile being straightened by braces, and her trying to find her own style.

In 8th grade, it was her first school dance. She’d been invited by the boy she had a crush on since the 5th grade, and was excited. That night I saved her from part of a tree that had fallen. Once again, I felt the panic of her being harmed. She sat on the ground, shaking, but unharmed.

When she got her license, I felt the same nervousness that her parents did. She was scared, but looking forward to driving on her own. She tried until she had it down. The day that she got her licence, her car was hit head on. I was unable to save her from being unharmed, but I did manage to save her life while she laid in the hospital bed. I watched her, wires and tubes coming from her. When she opened her eyes, I smiled, and left.

I was there for her 21st birthday, watching her enjoy her night out with her friends. Dancing and laughing. I watched over her until she was safely at home.  

* * *

Over the years, I watched her grow, and flourish into a successful, beautiful woman. I watched her raise her marry her college love, I watched them welcome their three children, and raise them in a home of love and laughter. I watched her enjoy her time staying home with her children until they started school. When the youngest started, she got a job as an art teacher.

I protected her against natural disasters, accidents, and other people, but I could not protect her against sickness. It pained me to watch her fall ill in her late 60s. It pained me to watch her grow frail, and weak.

When it came time for her to pass, I was there, waiting for her. She appeared to me as she felt- a beautiful young woman in her early thirties.

“Am I…dead?” She asked softly.

“You are.” I nodded.

Her eyes looked over to where her body was. “What happens now?” She sounded slightly afraid.

I gave her a sad smile. “You spend all eternity by my side.”

“What?” She looked at me, confused. “No heaven? No hell?”

“You are my soulmate, and I have waited eons for you. I spent part of your life protecting you. This was the one thing I could not save you from.”

“Protecting me?” She breathed.

“Come. I’ll tell you about it while we walk.”


End file.
